warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny: Blazing ember
Blazing Ember This is the first book of the [[Destiny☆]] series. Meet the clan THUNDERCLAN: Leader: Sparrowstar Deputy: Ashheart Medicine cat: Iceleaf WARRIORS: DustFoot / App: Tawnypaw Grayfur Shadeleaf / app: Bluepaw Mapleflower / App: Redpaw Hollytail / app: Firepaw Lightningblaze / app: Russetpaw Patchfur (Mother of Tawnypaw, Bluepaw and Russetpaw) Orangeleaf Sunpelt / Moonpaw Rainheart Whitepelt (mother of Redpaw, Firepaw and Moonpaw) APPRENTICES: Tawnypaw, Bluepaw, Redpaw, Firepaw, Russetpaw, Moonpaw. QUEENS: Shimmerheart (Blackkit, Goldenkit, shadowkit) ELDERS: Yellowpatch Shadowpelt Thunderstep Dovewing Prologue... ''A gray tom sat ''on a big silver can, a huge band of rogues below him. "When will Sparrowstar die already?" a white tom called. "He will soon. His time will come soon, Glacier." the ash-gray tom replied. "Why dont we just attack now, and kill him?" A pale gray she-cat called out. "Because then the clan would die out. If we waited for my time to come-" "But what if he discovers us?" the pale she-cat called again. "He wont, Rain." the ash gray tom replied smoothly. "Not before he dies. He is on his second to last life, it will be easy, yes." he meowed. "Why cant we attack now?" a black tom called. "Becuase were not, Shadows!" he snapped. "We will attack in two moons, on the night of full moon. That is when I shall rule the forest" he paused. "And you, my loyal rogues, become my most loyal and respected warriors... that is, if you listen" he saw cats look at eachother satified. "The meeting is Over" meowed the tom. He swiftly leaped off the silver box, and padded into the forest. He couldnt wait for the look on sparrowstar's face when he tore him open. He could wait to see the shocked looks on clancat's faces when they find their leaders torn open in their own den. ''Your time has come, starclan will fall at my leadership, and I shall fufill my destiny!'' Chapter one ''"Tawnypaw! Bluepaw! Russetpaw!" the ''clan cheered their names. Tawnypaw sat next to Dustfoot, her mentor. She looked up at Dustpelt. "What are we gonna do?" She asked. Dustfoot looked around until he saw Redpaw marching off to the elders den. "Why dont you go help Redpaw clean out the elder's moss?" Dustfoot suggested. "Okay," Tawnypaw padded around her mentor, and she picked up her pace to catch up with Redpaw. "Hi, Redpaw" she meowed. Redpaw turned his green eyes to look at her. "What is it?" he mumbled. "Im gonna be helping you clean out the moss," she explained. Redpaw's eyes lit up. "Okay" he replied. Tawnypaw and Redpaw raked out the smelly moss as Dustfoot took the four elders out for a breather. Tawnypaw looked up when Redpaw stopped and looked at her with a bright, green gaze. "Lets go collect some moss." he meowed. Tawnypaw nodded and the two apprentices exited the elders den. "Where are you two going?" Ashheart padded behind them. Tawnypaw turned to look at his ash-gray fur and his dark blue eyes. "We are going to collect moss" she explained, keeping her gaze strong and her chin up, not afraid of the stubborn deputy. Ashheart's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "Go." "That was amazing, how you didnt even get scared of Ashheart! That deputy has anger issues, besides how he cant control his anger." Redpaw's eyes shone at Tawneypaw as he spoke. "It was nothing. Im not afraid of that angry ball of fur at all" she replied. "Look! Moss" she pointed out. Redpaw nodded. "lets collect some." Tawnypaw studdied the red and white tom. He was a moon older then she and her siblings, but not that much bigger. She turned her gaze from him to the moss, and started collecting moss. Hopefully, soon they would be back at camp to finish up the job. She smiled. She was a apprentice now, fighting and hunting were not that much ways off. "Hey!" Redpaw yowled. "What is it, Redpaw?" she asked, not looking away from the moss. "Look!" "What?" she looked at him. he had sat down. Moss was on his head, and falling down his back, a pile of moss had collected at his paws and tail, and little peaces of moss had fallen in his face. "You just sprayed me with a shower of moss." he mumbled. "Oh sorry.." Tawnypaw mewed. She scooped up another ball of moss in her paws and he shook moss off. As soon as he got all the moss off, she knocked him over with her side, and tossed the ball of moss all over him. The moss scattered into clumps and moss was falling off his stomach. His green gaze locked with hers, but his was full of amusement. "mad?" she grinned. He slowly got to his paws. as soon as he was almost up, she pounced at him again, but this time, his foot tripped her and she toppled on him, he slid out of under her and pinned her down. "Nope, not mad" he meowed. "I just love tp sit here with a friend, enjoying life" his eyes sparkled as he spoke. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Tawnypaw! Are you done with that yet?" Tawnypaw and Redpaw just finished the Elder's moss, and then Tawnypaw heard her mentor's call. "We are suppose to go hunting with Mapleflower and Redpaw!" Dustfoot's call set new exitment in Tawnypaw's life. "Okay!" she and Redpaw bounded in the clearing, over to their mentors by the exit to the forest. Tawnypaw bounced around her mentor. "Are you gonna teach me how to hunt?" she asked. "Yes, and maybe a hunting contest afterwards." Dustfoot replied. "What is that?" Tawnypaw sniffed the air. She smelled squirrel, blood and a hint of rogue scent, and a hint of Thunderclan scent, to. "I dont know, lets check it out." meowed Mapleflower. When the hunting patrol passed the bushes, she saw it. A squirrel was there, blood all over it, right next to a tree. Dustfoot sniffed it. "Its defantly fresh," he murmered. "Why would a cat catch it but leave it?" he looked over at Mapleflower. "maybe it was because it was bloody, after all it might scare the kits." Redpaw suggested. "No," Mapleflower and Dustfoot exanged glances. "Its not that." Mapleflower looked around and sniffed the air. "Whats wrong?" Tawnypaw asked, sniffing the air too. She smelled something that wasnt a cat, and the scent was growing stronger. Mapleflower and Dustfoot stiffened. "Lets go-" Dustfoot was interupted by Redpaw's screech. "Fox!" Tawnypaw instantly looked around, when she heard a snarl behind her. The warriors were frozen and Redpaw was slowly making his way to her. Tawnypaw didnt need to look around, she could already tell the fox was behind her. She slowly moved her paws and body into a leaping passition, and made a big leap, hopefull to land in the tree. Before she did, the fox behind her bit her tail. Tawnypaw let out a yowl as the fox pulled her back from the tree, but then the fox let go and let out a shriek. "Redpaw was already infront of her, batting claws unsheathed at the fox. Mapleflower clung onto the fox's back while Dustfoot was sinking his teeth into the fox's shoulder. Tawnypaw scrambled to her paws, then looked around. She leapt away from behind Redpaw and to the squirrel. She picked up the bloody squirrel, wincing when it reminded her she was hungry, and turned to see the fox leaping at her. Before she knew it she was held down by the fox's claws, staring into it's wild face. She struggled under it's weight, and when she looked around, she saw Mapleflower trying to drag it off her white Dustfoot was struggling on his paws. All of the sudden, red and white flashed as something knocked the fox off of her. Tawnypaw rolled over and looked. She saw Redpaw and Mapleflower, along with Dustfoot, had the fox backing up. The fox snarled, then turned to flee. "Are you okay?" Dustfoot rushed over. "Yes, Im fine, it didnt hurt me" Tawnypaw scrambled to her paws and looked at Redpaw. "Thanks, Redpaw" she meowed. "Your welcome!" his eyes glittered. When Tawnypaw studdied Redpaw, seeing his shoulder was bloodied and he had a few scratches, she wished she knew how to fight, because if she did, she could have helped. It was hard watching the warriors and Redpaw fight knowing that if she tried to help, she could die, or get hurt badly. "Mapleflower," Dustfoot murmered. "I know," Mapleflower and Dustfoot exanged another glance. "We should return to camp." meowed Dustfoot. "Some cats really need to see the medicine cat." he meowed, glancing at Redpaw. Mapleflower then led the way home. Chapter Two